


厄西戈战役/Ben 内心向

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Protective Ben Solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 三刷的时候又看清了一些细节，于是有了这篇刀渣里抠糖的文。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	厄西戈战役/Ben 内心向

当Ben从战机下来后，他一眼就看到停在一旁属于Luke的X翼战斗机。

“Rey.” 

他扭头转向入口，迈开长腿狂奔而去。  
咆哮的风在耳边呼啸而过，震耳欲聋的雷声此起彼伏，刺眼的闪电好似下一秒就会劈到自己身上。但无论是什么都阻挡不了Ben不受控制的奔跑。

他现在只有一个念头，那就是找到Rey，然后亲口告诉她，Ben回来了，她不是一个在战斗。

“Luke Skywalker was saved by his father. But your only family is me, no one can save you.” 

遥远的黑暗中传来Palpatine沙哑的声音，Ben跑得更快了。

在黑暗中看清了眼前的路，Ben毫不犹豫地跳入通往地下的圆洞，嘭的一下撞在巨大的铁锁链上。绝地的训练和长时间的战斗让自己练就了敏捷的反应能力，他迅速伸出手抓住了生锈的铁锁。稳住身躯后，他向下望去，黑暗的地底深不可测。

…

就在Ben快赶到Palpatine的皇座时，曾带领的伦武士团突然从前后包围了自己。除了手上已经用完弹药的枪，他没有任何可以对抗的武器。

就在这时，他又感受到了之前那股强大的原力连结。一抬头，眼前是同样面容疲惫的少女。

女孩似乎没想到自己会看到他，眼睛一亮，好似有星光在闪烁。

“Rey.”

他在心里默念她的名字。女孩手持光剑，蓝色的光芒照亮她坚毅的侧脸，她看着他，他也看着她。

那一刻，他们的眼里只有彼此。在整个银河系中，他只看得到她，他的眼里只有她。

突然，女孩笑了。Ben看着Rey泛着泪花的双眸，他知道，自己的到来让女孩明白，原来她不是一个人，原来她还有他。

Ben也笑了，他向Rey点了点头，仿佛在说: “We know what we have to do.” 

女孩看到他鼓励的眼神，笑得更加灿烂了，表情也更加坚定。随后，她缓缓举起右手，把蓝色的光剑放到了身后。

下一秒，Ben的右手从身后举起，手里拿着正是从女孩那接过的光剑。

两把蓝色的光剑被快速挥动着，他们的主人正在拼尽全力，斩杀面前的敌人，仿佛少一个敌兵，他们就会离彼此更近一步。

在将光剑刺入对方的胸膛后，Ben推开了断气的西斯兵。士兵倒下的瞬间，他终于看到了眼前真实存在的女孩。

“Rey.” 

他终于找到她了。

他沉住气，迈着稳健的步伐走到她面前。两人深深地对望了一眼，转身举起了剑，面向他们共同的敌人。

…

在Ben失去意识前，他只知道自己被Palpatine丢下了悬崖。

不知道过了多久，Ben在剧烈的震动中醒了过来。他坐起身，发现自己躺在悬崖底。他尝试地动了动，左边的小腿传来一阵剧痛，而右边的腿也好不到哪去。他抬起头，看到属于西斯的能量穿透了头顶的云层，抵抗组织和救援队伍的飞机像断了线的风筝从天空掉落。

“Rey.” 

他的女孩，她一个人在上面面对西斯。

Ben忍着双腿的疼痛爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走到峭壁旁。他深吸一口气，右腿一蹬，身体往上一跃，双手抓住了几块凸起的岩石。

…

快到顶端了，Ben咬着牙，摸索着可以抓住的支撑点。忽然间，头顶传来一阵爆炸声，爆炸产生的冲击波差点让他再次掉下悬崖。耳边那群西斯信徒的呼喊声戛然而止，他突然有种不好的预感。

大手终于摸到了悬崖边，Ben用尽了最后一丝力气挣扎着把自己的上半身撑上了地面。抬头的那一瞬间，他的血液凝固了。

女孩倒在远处的西斯皇座前。

“Rey.”

他拖着酸痛的身躯，踉踉跄跄地走向女孩。终于，他再也撑不住了，左腿一软，双膝重重地跪在撒满碎石的地上，可他已经顾不上腿部的疼痛了。

狼狈地爬到Rey面前，Ben努力把她瘫软的身体从地上捞起。他坐在地上，终于把女孩抱在怀里，他撑着她的头，把那熟悉到不能再熟悉的面容转向自己。

Ben只觉得自己肝胆俱裂。

眼前的女孩毫无生机，棕褐色的眼睛早已失去了焦距。曾经这双会因为愤怒，悲伤和快乐而充满色彩的双眸，此刻却暗淡无光。

“Rey...” 

Ben捧着女孩的头，颤抖地差点撑不住自己。他无助地环顾着四周，此刻他多么希望能有抵抗军的人出现，就算他们扣押自己，惩罚自己，杀死自己也好，只要他们能来挽救他的女孩。

可是，这里没有别人。

Ben收了收臂腕，把Rey压向自己的胸膛。他低下头，把冰凉的脸颊靠在女孩的脖子处。

“Rey.”

求求你，求你醒过来。

“Rey.”

睁开眼睛看看我，你想握住手的Ben就在这啊。

“Rey.”

不要离开我，求你。

他人生的阳光，他最珍惜的宝贝，他的女孩，就这样静静躺在他的怀里，而他就这么眼睁睁看着她的生命流逝。

突然，Ben想起Rey用生命原力修复了自己受伤的腹部。

如果他也可以…

Ben连忙从Rey身上抬起头，把右手轻轻放在她的腹部上。他闭上眼，感受原力在自己和女孩之间流动。

“Please bring her back to me.”

“Please…”

“Rey, come back…”

掌下柔软的腹部好像有了起伏，紧接着一只手覆上了他的手。Ben猛地睁开眼，眼前坐起来的是Rey，是那个几分钟前已经毫无生气而此时却散发着活力的Rey。

女孩用难以置信的目光盯着自己。过了一会，她咧开嘴，轻声说到：“Ben.”

啊，是他的女孩，他的女孩叫了自己的名字，他的女孩还好好地活着。

“Rey.” 

Ben的内心被幸福填满，还没反应过来，女孩的双手已经捧住了他的脸，而她柔软的唇也碰到了自己干涩的唇。

原力啊，他心爱的女孩正在亲吻自己。

此刻，他脑海中只有一个想法：他爱的人也爱他。

Rey爱他。

在确定这个想法后，Ben激动地伸出手搂住Rey的后背，将她紧紧抱在怀里。

不知过了多久，他们的唇终于分开，女孩温暖的笑容让他也忍不住露出微笑。

这是他从Kylo Ren变回Ben Solo之后的第一个微笑。

他深情地望着她，内心有一股强烈的情感像参天大树一样要从胸口破土而出。他想告诉Rey，他真的很爱她，很爱很爱她。

可是，他发现自己开不了口。望着女孩突变的脸色，他觉得自己的身躯越来越重，好像所有力气正从身上快速抽离。

“Rey...”

他在女孩惊恐的眼神中向后倒去。

噢，原来他把仅剩的原力都给了他的爱人。所以，自己是要死了吗？

没关系，他爱她。

而她，还可以继续活着。

身体砸向地面之前，Ben感受到女孩紧紧抓住自己的手，那双颤抖的手深深地抠入他的掌心。

“Rey...”

好好活着，代他好好活着。

去看尽这银河系中所有美丽的风景，去探索所有未知的事物，去享受更好的生活。

“Rey...”

他多么想亲口告诉她，不过她肯定知道他想说什么。

“Rey...”

You’re my everything.

I love you.

废墟中，只剩一件染着血迹的上衣和裤子。

（写得我要哭了，Ben太惨了，还有苦命的Rey…可是，至少他们都爱着对方，也都知道了对方的心意，并且完成了对彼此的救赎…只能这么安慰自己了…我不想虐了，真不想虐了，后面开始更甜文。）


End file.
